1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices used to support an object from a fishing rod holder such as that found on various watercraft. More particularly, the invention pertains to a device for quickly and easily securing, for example, a barbeque to such rod holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many pleasure boats are equipped with fishing rod holders which consist essentially of a cylinder oriented at an angle and mounted flush with the top of the transom or gunwale of the boat. Some rod holders have a diametrically disposed cross pin disposed therein to define their lower ends. A fishing rod is simply inserted into the holder so as to be held substantially upright while trolling. It is often desirable to be able to also use such holders to support items such as barbeques, fileting tables or umbrellas.
One device which has been used for supporting objects other than fishing rods in a rod holder consists of a generally cylindrically shaped device having rubber rings at either end and being dimensioned for sliding receipt within a rod holder. When the device is compressed axially, the rubber rings are caused to expand radially and thereby engage the inner wall of the tube holder. A device of this type can effectively hold some objects and can be relatively easily installed and removed, however, since the radial expansion of the rubber rings is limited, such a device can only be used on a rod holder having a very specific inner diameter. In addition, the rubber rings are susceptible to deterioration such as cracking and hardening, limiting the service life of such a device.
Another device which has been employed consists of a tube having an "L" shaped groove in its bottom and a downward tapered sleeve above which is disposed a nut for forcing the tapered sleeve downward. This device is designed to be used with a rod holder having a diametrically extending cross pin defining its bottom. In use, this device is inserted into a rod holder so that the cross pin at the bottom of the rod holder fits into the "L" shaped slot at the bottom of the device. The device is then twisted so that the cross pin will engage the "L" shaped slot, preventing the device from moving axially out of the rod holder. The nut above the tapered sleeve is then tightened, forcing the sleeve into engagement with the rod holder. While such a device can securely hold an object, its use is limited to a rod holder having a pin across its bottom. Furthermore, the orientation of such a device is limited by the orientation of the cross pin so that if the pin is not correctly oriented in the particular rod holder being used, the device will not be capable of being correctly oriented for supporting an object. Finally the depth to which the device must be inserted into the rod holder is therefore dictated by the rod holder.
Still other devices have been used which simply fit relatively loosely within a rod holder. Such devices generally have a slot formed at the bottom for receiving a cross pin at the bottom of the rod holder. While the interaction of the slot with the pin may serve to rotationally lock the device in place, devices of this type do not provide a means for longitudinally securing the device and, therefore, do not provide adequate support for many situations.
It is therefore apparent that there remains a need for a device which is positively securable within a rod holder, which can be quickly and easily installed and removed from the rod holder and which requires no modification of the rod holder. Further, such device should be useable without the need for a cross pin within the rod holder as such pin may not be fitted to the rod or may be located at an inordinate depth therein or may not be advantageously rotationally oriented therein. There is also a need for a device which can be used with rod holders of various diameters.